


Your Sickening Desire

by Hamilham



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex's Shitty Parenting Skills, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But hey Troye Sivan songs are the best so fuck you, Especially BITE tbh, F/M, FRANCES IS HERE AND SHE'S THE FUCKING BEST, Heavily Influenced by Troye Sivan Songs, I am so sorry, Jefferson's 39, Jefferson's a Bit of a Creep, John x Alex x Eliza is a canon thing in this fic tho, M/M, Multi, Philip is an Absolute Ho, Philip's 17, Slutty Philip, Smut, The others ships come up later, and maybe idk stop him from fucking thomas FUCKING jefferson, apparently sluttiness in hereditary bc pip got it from alex lol, at least at first, but no lets be real eliza and john are too busy fucking alex and taking care of their other children, jesus fuck, like a lot of smut, maybe? idk, so Pip has 2 dads and one mom, somebody would be keeping track of him, these tags are a fucking mess, they're more of side things, they're relationship is mostly smut tbh, you'd think with an extra parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamilham/pseuds/Hamilham
Summary: Philip Hamilton was the pride and joy of his father. He made excellent grades almost effortlessly, he was attractive, and he was outspoken. He loved protesting and challenging authority, and his dad, of course, supported it.Then he attracts the attention of his father's coworker. Thomas Jefferson.Philip x Jefferson because there's not enough of that in this sinful worldTitle shamelessly ripped from "BITE" by Troye Sivan, which I recommend.This story's fucking egregious





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys... Now I have a few things to say to make sure you guys get what's happening, because fuck.  
> -Modern AU because it's easier to relate to/write  
> -Takes place in New York City because ???  
> -Adults CAN legally fuck 17 year olds. In NY, at least.  
> -I know the ship is kinda fucked and a relationship between a 17 year old and a 39 yea old aren't ideal but you know what fite me  
> -The actual age difference historically was 39 years. :)  
> -Now it's a still-creepy-but-managable 22 years  
> -Still gross tho  
> -Pip has three parents. Alex, John, and Eliza

Thomas was in trouble.

His day had started off normally as ever, of course. He'd gotten up, went to work, argued with his annoying coworker, the usual. He'd heard Hamilton's son was coming over, of course. He honestly couldn't care less at the time. He really had no interest in what he'd assumed was some stuck-up teenage brat.

How was he supposed to know that he would be so attractive? How was he supposed to know he was going to be dressed so provocatively to 'challenge the school's sexist dress code'? When Philip Hamilton strutted in, wearing sinfully small shorts that left little to the imagination, how could he not steal a glance or two? The boy was wearing a crop top as well, revealing that he had thousands of freckles on his entire body. His hair hung long and freely, looking soft and touchable.

Thomas wanted him, and that was before he saw his face. His really attractive face. Fuck. He never realized how well plump lips and doe-eyes went with freckles.

The boy was the same height as his dad, though that wasn't very impressive. Alexander was really short, after all. While on Hamilton it was funny, and something he liked to mock him for, on Philip... Yum. It added to that cute yet sexy charm that Thomas knew he had a weakness for. He had to be at least seventeen. He had to ask him.

Thomas was staring at Philip more than he was doing his work, though he tried not to be too obvious. Obvious or not, the boy noticed. He met Thomas' gaze and smirked when Alexander looked away. He winked at him and stared right back, knowing fully that an older man had been checking him out.

Thomas continued to look at him, not worried about getting caught. What's the worst that could happen? It was just looking. Philip certainly seemed into it as well. He leaned back and whispered something to his father before getting up and walking towards the restroom, glancing back at Thomas suggestively as he did so. The way he swayed his hips provocatively was not missed at all.

Thomas followed him.

Luckily, the restroom was empty when he walked in to see Philip leaning against the wall, a cheeky little smirk on his face.

"You seem to be looking at me a lot... Do you like what you see?" The boy teased as soon as he saw him, stepping away from the wall and towards Jefferson. Philip licked his lips and smirked. Thomas would love to agree immediately. He wanted to yank Philip into a stall and, if he were willing fuck him senseless. He had no idea why this boy drove him so wild, but damn, it was a rush. Thomas was in his late thirties, yet he felt like a teen again.

"Mhm... How old are you, kid?" He asked, putting on a more serious face. Philip chuckled and pushed off the wall, approaching the taller man. The height difference was so large that Thomas actually had to look down at the boy, since he barely came up to his chest. On Philip it was kind of a turn on.

"Seventeen, almost eighteen. I'm legal. Otherwise I wouldn't be trying anything, right?" Philip said all sweetly, as if he weren't discussing how it was barely legal to flirt with the man in front of him. Thomas reached out and ran his fingers through his curly hair before caressing his face.

"Then I say I like what I see a lot." Thomas purred. Philip shivered and pressed his body against Thomas' for a few moments, smirking up at him as he felt exactly just how tight the older man's pants were getting. Thomas could practically see him thinking, the gears turning in his naughty little head.

Philip suddenly grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into the largest stall, locking it behind him. He reached into the pocket of those cute little shorts and pulled out his wallet. Before Thomas could question it, Philip had produced a condom from it, a proud smirk on his face.

"I never leave home without them. Or do anything sexual without them, unless I've seen papers. You cool with that?" Philip and spouted all of that as he had dropped to his knees in front of Thomas. Of course he was cool with that. In fact, he felt a bit of respect peeking through the lust he'd felt for the boy. He was a slut, but he was a responsible one. Plus, who could say no to a blowjob from someone attractive as Philip, condom or not?

He nodded and Philip's face lit up as he tugged down Thomas' pants and boxers without another moment of hesitation. Philip smirked as he opened the condom.

"Mm... You're fuckin' huge... May I?" He cooed flirtatiously. Thomas, once again, nodded, a huge grin on his face. Thomas knew that, while nothing truly exceptional, he was quite large. He seemed even larger in Philip's small, dainty hands as he began to put the condom on him.

Philip slowly, agonizingly, slid the condom over his length, smirking up at Thomas occasionally and giving him a flash of a smile. When the deed was done, Thomas was even more turned on than before and Philip looked entirely too satisfied with himself. He was extremely talented, and Thomas could appreciate that.

"Now, before we get to the fun bits... You can pull my hair and buck your hips, but if I start to pull away, you let go, understand?" Philip delivered this line with the same sweetness and almost-innocence as earlier, and that made Thomas' cock twitch eagerly. The fact that he was fucking the son of someone he despised only made it all the better.

"Understood, now just-" He was cut off by biting his tongue to force himself to be silent as Philip began to slowly take him in his mouth. The boy looked up at him and kept eye contact as he slowly took all of him into his mouth and throat. Philip apparently had no gag reflex to speak of and, judging by the gleam in his eye as he swallowed his cock, that was a fact he was quite proud of. The sight of those plump lips stretched thin around his dick was absolutely delicious.

Since he did have permission, he reached down and grabbed onto Philip's long, curly hair as he bit back his moans. Philip gave a soft sound, and Thomas realized the boy enjoyed getting his hair pulled. Not exactly an uncommon kink, and Thomas was certainly enjoying it at he tugged harder, which made Philip become quicker and sloppier and generally hotter.

Thomas had to admit that the boy was really fucking good at what he was doing. Thomas gave an experimental buck of his hips, causing Philip to hum and let out another soft sound that sounded like a muffled moan or whimper. Apparently he got off on that, too. Soon he was fucking the boy's mouth, much to the delight of both of them. Philip was drooling, the liquid literally dripping, and it was definitely much hotter to Thomas than it should've been.

Despite how amazing it felt, they both knew to keep quiet for fear of drawing attention. The restroom was silent except for the occasional grunt and the wet smacking sounds from Philip's mouth as he was used.

All too soon, Thomas was spilling his seed inside of the condom with a soft sigh. He gently let go of Philip's hair and began to gently brush through it with his fingers where he'd messed it up. Philip wiped his mouth and looked up at him with a pleased, happy look in his eyes.

"You should get outta here before someone comes looking for you... Here, gimme your phone real quick." Philip murmured, holding his hand out. Thomas was so out of it for the moment he probably would've handed over his wallet as well, if Philip asked. He blinked back into reality as Philip had gotten onto his phone and was apparently saving himself as a contact. He sent himself a quick text from Thomas' phone before handing it back to him.

"Call me sometime. We should do this again. Maybe if I even take a liking to you, I'll let you get a little further than I let most people..." Philip grinned. "Now go, before people get suspicious... Plus, I kinda gotta take care of myself." Philip gestured down to the bulge in his shorts, licking his lips and panting slightly.

Thomas smiled and carefully removed the condom before flushing it, not wanting anyone to know about this. He pulled his pants back up and made sure he didn't look too disheveled in the bathroom mirror.

Thomas left and sat back at his desk, determined to get back to work. His phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket, looking at it. A picture text from "Pip <3". He opened it.

If he thought Philip scantily dressed was hot, then a fully nude, obviously horny Philip was downright too sexy to exist. He felt his eyes roam over his freckles and cock and everything else that had been covered by his minimal clothes and quickly saved the picture before sending a text.

"Thx."

He got a heart emoji in response.

Thomas was in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here we gooo

The weekend had finally arrived and with it, freedom. At least, this week it was. Thomas had wanted to make sure that he had all of his work done before Saturday. While he could say it's because he wanted a break, or because he was tired, the real reason was that he was lusting after Philip Hamilton-Laurens-Schuyler. The boy seemed to know exactly what phrases to text him, what pictures he wanted, how dirty his mind was.

They'd met up twice after that first incident, each time with Philip on his knees and a cock down his throat, since the boy claimed he liked giving much more than receiving. That definitely worked well for Thomas, since he hadn't given a blowjob since his early twenties and knew that even then he wasn't that good at it.

Thomas was having some of the most exciting days in months, ever since John Laurens stopped coming to the workplace to either seduce/bother Hamilton or try to get in a fight with Burr's annoying boyfriend. He couldn't ever remember his name, for the life of him... Chuck? Chase? Something like that. He was an annoying little shit, regardless.

Thomas was lounging in his bedroom, wondering where he'd placed the medical documents at to prove he didn't have any STDs and debating on getting up or not because he'd just gotten comfortable, when his phone buzzed. He looked down at it and clicked the notification only to see a picture of Philip in the bathroom of what he could only assume was his house. He was wearing only a pair of lacy panties that definitely didn't hide anything. Yum. A text was below the image

"bout to get in the shower wish u were there tbh ;)"

He knew what Philip was playing at. He also knew that he was perfectly fine with it. Thomas was no stranger to shower sex, even with guys. He began to rapidly text back. He could text pretty fast due to the fact that his friends Angelica and Madison never stopped texting him when they got bored.

"are your parents home?"

"no but my big sis is

she wont snitch on me tho so if ur cool wit it u can come over n shower with me"

"btw got those papers u asked about can i just send a pic or do i need to bring them"

"just send a pic and then hurry up n get over here im horny and waiting"

Following that statement were a bunch of rather lewd Emojis.

He was definitely cool with it. He found the paper and, covering up some things for legal reasons, sent the picture to Philip. He got a check mark Emoji in response. Thomas couldn't help but smile at the childishness of it.

"even better. now get over here n fuck me u asshole"

"be there n 10 mins tops"

Thomas already knew Philip's address, since it had been sent to him during an earlier conversation. He'd also been there a few times when his friend Lafayette had visited from France and he stayed at that house. He couldn't believe he was going to have sex in the house of a man who he couldn't stand. Then again, he guessed Philip wasn't technically related to Alexander. Lucky kid.

As he drove he realized something. Wasn't Philip the oldest? That's certainly what Alexander had said. Who was his older sister? Weird. Thomas couldn't really recall ever hearing about her, and he certainly didn't remember seeing her. He didn't care that much, though. Not when he was about to fuck such a cute little guy.

He pulled up at the house and parked before getting out. He looked at the house, seeing that it had changed dramatically since the last time he'd been here, which was at least six years ago. The outside of the house was a pale blue. The grass wasn't very long, but it certainly needed a cut. There were bikes and other assorted outside toys all intended for children. A flagpole now stood, proudly waving the American flag. Below it flew the gay pride flag. This definitely was the house.

He walked up to the door, awkwardly knocking on it, not sure who he was going to meet. After a few moments, a woman he had never seen before opened the door. She looked to be in her mid twenties, and she resembled Philip. However, she was much darker than any of the other Hamilton-Laurens-Schuyler's. She did, however, have the trademark freckles that showed her biological father was John Laurens. Her eyes were a pale blue, and it was odd yet beautiful. She was also very tall, coming just over six feet. Thomas had no idea who her mother could be, especially since Eliza was short and pale and, had black eyes. Plus, John was much too gay and in love with Alexander to go and have an affair with some lady.

While Thomas was studying her, she was also analyzing him critically, seemingly analyzing his every flaw and judging him for it. She frowned and looked at him as if he were a dead mouse found inside a container of food.

"You're the guy Pip told me to look out for? Thomas Jefferson?" She asked coolly, crossing her arms as she frowned. She didn't seem to trust him. He couldn't blame her. Thomas nodded, noticing that she had a British accent, though it wasn't very prominent. She must've grown up overseas or something.

"Yes, and you are..?" He asked as kindly as he could, not wanting to come off as rude. Especially since she could kick him out and he was very horny and very much looking forward to having sex with Philip.

"Frances Laurens-Manning, at your service." She said, grinning threateningly, as if daring to ask why she had her last name. Thomas smiled awkwardly and shook her hand, knowing better than to open up that can of worms. She stepped inside and let him in. As he was walking by, she stopped him for one last thing.

"Treat him nice, you hear me? If I hear you've hurt him, I'll destroy your life." She didn't seem like she was kidding. Then again, now that he thought about it, he was messing with his own boss' grandchildren. If word got out, Thomas could lose his job. He nodded to show he understood.

"His room is the first one on the right, and his bathroom's attached. If anything happens, I'll be in the living-room loudly watching television. Have fun, and remember what I said." Frances walked off gracefully, humming to herself. Good, she was pretty intimidating.

He wandered over to what he assumed was Philip's door. He opened it up and stepped inside. Instantly, a naked Philip peeked out of the bathroom, smirking. Thomas immediately walked over to join him, after shutting and locking the door. Philip wrapped his arms around him, dropping the smirk an instead pouting.

"You took too long..." Philip complained as Thomas gently shooed him away so that he could remove his clothes.

"Your sister had to threaten me first, sorry Princess." He said as he stepped out of his clothes. He set those aside as Philip rolled his eyes.

"That's Frances for you... But that's unimportant. Hurry up and get in the shower with me." Philip smirked, turning it on and hopping in. He made a convincing enough argument, so Thomas joined him under the hot spray of the shower.

Philip pulled him closer and kissed him as Thomas tangled his hands in his soft, now-wet hair. The smaller boy let out a soft sound as he opened his mouth, allowing Thomas to shove his tongue in. Which he did. He tasted sweet, and Thomas wanted more.

Thomas pressed him against the wall, growling softly. Philip had told him that he wanted to be dominated. That he wanted to be marked up. Thomas was happy to do that for him. He leaned down and began to bite and suck on his neck, causing Philip to grip him tightly and let out soft little gasping moans. The harder he bit down, the more of a reaction he got. He stopped his assault when his entire neck was covered in red bites and hickeys.

He took his free hand and began to grope Philip's round ass, causing him to whimper and grind against him. Philip spread his legs more so that Thomas could have better access. Taking that as permission to continue, Thomas slowly inserted a finger into him, causing him to wriggle and cry out softly. He was so responsive that it was adorable.

He added another finger and began to slowly push them in and out of him, occasionally hitting his sweet spot and causing him to moan softly. He added another and Philip began clinging to him desperately, panting.

"F-fuck me, damn it... I want y-you-" Thomas only smirked as he continued to stretch him out. "Be patient, Princess..." Once he'd decided he was ready, he gently motioned for Philip to turn around so he'd have a better angle, which he did quickly.

Thomas pressed him against the wall as he gently slid into him, holding him there as Philip groaned and pressed back against him eagerly. Thomas panted heavily, leaning down slightly so that he could press his face into Philip's hair.

Once he felt that Philip had adjusted, he began to pull out almost completely before pushing back in, causing the boy to moan loudly and press his hands against the wall, trying to find something to grip desperately.

Thomas had his arms wrapped around the boy's waist, and he certainly wasn't moving them. He continued to push in and out, earning him beautiful sounds as Philip seemed to lose himself in the sensation after a few moments, just peacefully, pressing back against him to meet his thrusts and moaning.

Thomas certainly wasn't complaining. He had his cock buried inside of Philip's tightness and it felt like absolute heaven. He picked up his speed as Philip began to whimper at him to go harder. How could he refuse him when he was begging so sweetly?

Thomas snaked one of his hands a bit lower and began to grip Philip's dick, gently stroking him as he pounded into his ass. He was close, but he wanted to make sure Philip was getting there, too. Soon enough, Philip bucked his hips and came with a loud moan, whining Thomas' name. After a few more thrusts, Thomas finished as well, filling him up.

He pulled out of him, though he continued to hold him there as they both caught their breaths as he idly watched his cum leak out of Philip's cute little hole. After a few moments, Philip wriggled out of his grip and smirked at him before reaching for the shampoo bottle.

"Wash my hair, please?" He cooed, leaving Thomas unable to disagree. He ran his fingers through his hair, washing it thoroughly and slowly as they stood under the warm water raining down on them, the bathroom full of steam. Eventually, Philip rinsed his hair out. He then began to scrub himself off quickly, since, as he told Thomas, he wanted to get in bed and cuddle, if that was alright with him. Leave it to Philip to be cute even after being fucked.

"Most of my siblings are staying with my aunt, and my parents are having a date night, so we have all the time in the world to chill, if you'd like." Philip said happily. It was as if the stars aligned to give them the perfect night together.

Thomas couldn't disagree with that. He should've expected Philip to want to cuddle with him, since he was pretty affectionate. Plus, Thomas liked cuddling as well, and he didn't quite want to go home and leave Philip yet. It's a win-win situation.

After the two got out and dried off, Philip led Thomas to his bed and laid down, smiling happily as Thomas joined him and wrapped his arms around him. They were both entirely naked, but they were mostly dry and clean anyways, and who needed clothes to relax? Neither of them were self-conscious or anything. Thomas wrapped his arms around Philip as they faced each other.

Philip snuggled a bit closer.

"I'm gonna take a short nap. You don't have to stay if you don't want. There's drinks and snacks in the kitchen, so help yourself..." Philip mumbled softly, shutting his eyes. He seemed tired, though Thomas wasn't. However, he was happy to just sit there and enjoy himself.

Thomas pet his damp hair, smiling.

"I'm not gonna leave you, Princess."

Philip smiled in return and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So people actually liked this?? Yay!
> 
> Also I fucking love Frances she's perf <3


	3. Chapter 3

With Philip asleep, Thomas decided to take the time to study his room, since he was hoping to spend quite a bit of time in there. Looking at it from an outsider's perspective, it looked like the room of a stereotypical teenage girl, not that it was a bad thing or anything. In fact, it was actually kinda cute.

Three of the walls were soft pink, while the fourth was black and appeared to just be a giant chalkboard. There were drawings of all levels of skill from scribbles and stick figures to a massive super detailed picture of a turtle near the top. All of the drawings seemed to be from different people. Probably Philip's friends and family. The chalk had an assortment of colors, and it was beautiful.

The curtains were lacy and thin, letting in the dim light of the sunset that was mostly blocked by the tree that grew in their backyard. Pictures of Philip and his friends were all pinned up on the walls, most of them showing Philip with a pretty girl that he recognized as Aaron Burr's daughter. Posters of a few singers and bands Thomas didn't recognize also decorated the wall. A dresser had an assortment of ribbons scattered on the top, as well as a pair of sunglasses and, for some reason, a large rubber duck.

For a teenager's room, it was also very clean. There was no trash on the floor, and the only clothes were a pair of socks and a skirt that were near the closet. Thomas smiled as he ran his fingers through Philip's drying hair as he finished examining the room, not noting anything of further importance. He tried to assess his emotions.

He certainly knew that the majority of his feelings for Philip came from lust. However, he also found that, through texting, Philip was also interesting and loved to talk about things, no matter how seemingly insignificant. He wouldn't be interesting in talking about politics, but he'd be really happy to talk about the best brand of yogurt, or the nicest color. Thomas liked that.

He also knew that Philip had some body image issues in the past, somehow. How that beautiful little thing ever possibly had believed he was ugly, he'd never understand. He also found out that for a long time he was scared of sex before his best friend, Theodosia, had offered to show him that it wasn't anything to be scared of. He found that incredibly sweet that he lost his virginity to his best friend, much like Thomas himself did.

As much as he'd genuinely enjoy cuddling with Philip for another few hours, he was getting restless and thirsty. He gently slipped out of the bed after one last time of running his fingers through his hair and walked to the bathroom, retrieving his clothes. He decided that wearing just the tank top he'd had on under his normally fancy-ish clothes would be enough to wear out of the room, along with his pants of course. He seriously doubted it was the worst thing Frances had seen from Philip's little conquests.

He took his bright magenta jacket and used it to gently cover Philip up so that he knew he hadn't bailed on him if he happened to wake up. It was warm and soft to the touch, and Philip cuddled into it with a happy sigh.

He walked out of the room and looked around for the kitchen, wanting to locate the drinks. He spotted Francis watching a documentary on World War II in the living room, her blue eyes focused and sharp as she looked at the screen. She was either really focused on the television or really angry at the Nazis. Probably both.

"Uhh.. Excuse me, Miss Frances?" Thomas asked awkwardly, not knowing how she'd respond to him. She blinked and looked up at him, confused for a few moments before she straightened up. She must've forgotten who he was at first or something. She looked a little suspicious.

"What do you want?" She asked, her eyes narrowing. She looked very suspicious. What was he going to do, rob the place? Attack her? He understood the caution, though. She seemed like a tough girl, and she looked like she'd been through a lot.

"Um... Where's your kitchen..? Philip told me I was free to get a drink, and I'm parched, so-" She cut him off by chuckling and rolling her eyes, relaxing slightly. She seemed a lot less on-edge now, oddly enough, though she still had a bit of distrust in her eyes.

"I'll show you." She got up and walked past him, leading him to the kitchen. It was actually on the opposite end of the house. She watched him as he grabbed a can of soda out of the fridge. He saw that the drink was some sort of ginger ale. Weird, but drinkable. He opened it up.

"So... You're the asshole Alexander's always blabbing about?" She asked, leaning against the counter slightly. He thought it was a bit odd that Frances didn't call him 'Papa' or 'Pops' like the rest of the kids, but he didn't dwell on it. He decided to just answer the question.

"The one and only." Thomas smiled softly as he drank the soda. He knew he was kind of an asshole to Alexander, but it was only because he was an asshole to Thomas. They took out their anger on each other. Plus, it was funny to see him riled up.

"Didn't know Pip liked annoying dicks." She said dryly, raising an eyebrow. Thomas chuckled and took another sip of the soda, glad that she didn't hate him instantly like John Laurens had just because he and Alexander argued a lot.

"Maybe I'm only a dick to Alexander." It was sort of true. While he wasn't the nicest guy in the world, he really only let his anger and frustration out on him, since he was an annoying shit.

"Why's that?" Frances asked, looking amused.

"He's also an asshole, honestly."

"True." Frances chuckled. Thomas chuckled as well. Well, at least one of Philip's family members could stand him. They stood there in silence for a few moments as Thomas drained the rest of the drink.

"So are you just gonna be another one of Pip's fuck buddies, or are you two gonna actually be a thing..? Because if it's the second one, you'd better be nicer to Alex." Frances said, not beating around the bush.

Thomas blinked for a few moments before, taken aback, before shrugging.

"I don't know, actually. I mean, if Philip wanted to date I'd certainly be down, but if not... I guess then we're just fuck buddies." Frances nodded and appeared to be thinking for a few seconds.  
"I think you'd be good together, as long as you'd treat him right... Even though that age difference is creeping me out. You're like the same age as my parents." Thomas shrugged.

 

"I like younger guys, and I'm apparently Philip's type. It just worked out." And he was definitely glad it had. That was some of the best sex he'd had in a while, and Philip seemed to enjoy it too.

"Oh wow, didn't know you two were gonna talk about me, you're gonna make me blush." Thomas looked up to see an amused Philip standing near the entrance of the kitchen. He was probably wearing underwear, but they were obscured by Thomas' jacket, which was so big on him that it almost reached his knees. It was adorable. Thomas perked up and smiled.

"Only good things, Princess. Don't worry." Thomas said. He found the trash can and threw the empty can away. Philip approached him, smiling brightly. Thomas pulled him close and began to run his fingers through his hair, which was mostly dry. Philip made a happy sound and leaned against him, closing his eyes.

"Thanks for staying, Tommy..."Philip cooed. The nickname made Thomas feel giddy, for some reason. He found it adorable, in all honesty. Usually when people called him Tommy it bothered him, but with Philip? He loved it.

"Why would I ever wanna leave you, huh?" He traced his fingers along the still very prominent hickeys on Philip's neck, making him shiver happily. Finally, Frances had enough. She cleared her throat to remind them that she was there. She didn't really look mad, just a bit grossed out.

"You guys are gross. This family is absolutely awful about PDA. Every single one of you nasty fuckers. Thomas, remember what I said. I'm going back to my shitty Nazi documentaries." Frances rolled her eyes and walked away. Philip looked up at him curiously, still clinging to him.

"What did you talk about without me, huh..?" He sounded curious. Thomas began to run his fingers through his hair again.

"Well... Um... Our relationship. Or possible lack of one..?" Thomas confessed, feeling a bit awkward. Philip nuzzled him affectionately before speaking up again.

"We could just be friends with benefits, but if you're up for it, I'd actually love to date you. You're so damn nice to me, and you make me feel good." Thomas smiled happily.

"I'd be honored to date you, Princess..." Philip giggled and buried his face in Thomas' chest, hugging him.

"See? Like when you call me that. It makes me feel pretty and important."

"You are pretty and important." Thomas chuckled. Philip rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. Wanna go back to my room? We still have a lot to discuss... And do." Thomas got the hint and nodded, letting Philip tug him back to where they were before. They settled on the bed together, Philip cuddled up against him as they talked.

"So... How serious is this relationship going to be?" Thomas asked, unsure of exactly what Philip wanted. He knew just by talking to him that Philip was they type to sleep around, and possibly have multiple partners.

"I'm fine with only being with you, honestly. With one condition, of course." Philip said. Thomas hummed to show he was listening.

"What's that condition?" He asked, finding this conversation a lot easier than he thought it'd be.

"My friend, Georges, lives in France. The last three time's he's come over, we've had sex. I'd like to be able to continue that pattern. We're not a thing or anything, but me and him both enjoy it a lot." Philip said it in a factual voice, smiling softly. Thomas thought for a moment about exactly what to say.

"That's perfectly fine with me. And if there's anyone else you wanna casually hook up with, just tell me and I'd probably be cool with it, as long as it's just sex." Philip brightened up and hugged him.

"Thanks, Tommy. You're the best." Philip said happily.

"But... We need to talk about your parents. There's no way in hell they're gonna let us be together. I don't want to date you in secret, Princess." Philip frowned as Thomas spoke, thinking. It was true, though. Thomas didn't want Philip to get in trouble for hiding a boyfriend. Plus, it's be fun and exciting to piss off Alexander, though that was just a plus.

"Uh... I can talk to my mom about it. She's usually the one I go to first anyways. She'll probably want to talk to you, though, before she tells my dads." Philip went back to smiling brightly, seemingly thinking the problem was settled. Thomas could only hope it worked out in the end.

"She'll like you, don't worry. It'll all work out in the end. Now... How about another round?" Philip asked coyly, batting his eyelashes. Thomas smirked, happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for writing this.  
> This is definitely going to be multi-chaptered. I just prob will be really slow on updates sometimes.  
> Please comment and kudos!  
> tbh this story's making me feel p chuffed bc i think it's absolutely egregious. What do y'all think?


End file.
